Weirdness Through the Well
by Demitria Miriam
Summary: When he'd fallen down the well, he'd been expecting to end up in Kagome's time, 500 years in the future, but instead what he got was one hell of a shock when he'd found he actually had traveled 500 years into the feudal era's past! InuT. x Inu. AU/AR.
1. Down the Well

Title: Weirdness Through the Well  
><span>Author<span>: Demitria Miriam  
><span>Rating<span>: M (or possibly T+? We'll see where this takes me!)  
><span>Pairing<span>: InuT. x Inu  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any money off this piece of fiction.  
><span>Note<span>: Never written this pairing and will probably fuck it up. ALSO NO IDEA IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAS BEEN DONE SINCE I DON'T READ INUTxINU FICS AT ALL. Kthx.

Summary: When he'd fallen down the well, he'd been expecting to end up in Kagome's time, 500 years in the future, but instead what he got was one hell of a shock when he'd found he actually had traveled 500 years into the feudal era's _past!_ InuT. x Inu. AU/AR.

* * *

><p><em>Weirdness Through the Well<em>**  
>Chapter 1: Down the Well<strong>

When he'd fallen down the well, he'd been expecting to end up in Kagome's time, 500 years in the future, but instead what he got was one hell of a shock when he'd found he actually had traveled 500 years into the feudal era's _past!_

Not only was he in the past 200 years before he was born, but he was also in a time where his father was his age and had yet to run into Sesshoumaru's mother.

Of course, when he'd met the Inu no Taishou, he didn't realize it was his dad at the time, despite the similarities in their appearance. But it had eventually, slowly, fallen into place as they kept running into each other over the next couple of months that Inuyasha had been traveling around, searching for a way home. While he wouldn't know it was his father until much later, it wasn't until one particular occasional run-in when he'd eventually learned the Sesshoumaru-clone's actual name, yet the connection of the demon to the title Inu no Taishou wound not be made for many more weeks to come.

It had happened when the demon had aided him in the end of a particularly nasty fight against a fully grown cat youkai that spout skin melting fire from a bamboo shoot and his unholy brood of spawn. The cat lord, known as Gotokuneko, was taken down at an impressive rate if Inuyasha did say so himself, but, unfortunately, he hadn't been entirely prepared (as in not at all was he expecting it to happen) for what happened after the cat lord fell. The moment his death howls ceased was when the dead neko's cat wife and all his little cat babies came hurtling out from a cave beneath the brush at the base of a mountain, screeching bloody murder at him.

They weren't even CUTE cat babies. Making it that much easier to slice and dice them.

Inuyasha fought them off for over an hour before they began overwhelming him. And just when he thought his luck had run out and he'd die a horrible, dishonorable death that would have Sesshoumaru laughing in his grave for centuries to come, an electrical field of red burst through the front lines of the army of cats, scattering them and their entrails across the plain.

He didn't take the time to see who it was that was helping him before springing into action himself and blowing away the rest of them with ease. Apparently it was just getting rid of that one line of demons surrounding him that had been impeding his attack speed from fully defeating them, and they'd known that.

Now that the bloody battle was over, Inuyasha let his guard down a bit, breathing heavily, bent over with his hands on the tops of his knees supporting his upper body, Tetsusaiga imbedded in the earth to his side.

"I fucking hate cats," he breathed to himself in disgust.

"You wouldn't be alone in your ire, hanyou," came a deep, amused voice behind him.

Inuyasha stiffened instantly, his eye twitching. Fuck. Him again. He stood up straight, eyes shut as he took on a more superior attitude.

"Fuck, are you stalking me or something, you poor excuse for a Sesshoumaru clone!" he barked, picking up his sword and sheathing it with a frustrated snap into the hilt. He turned around to throw a glare at the other teen. "Seriously, go find a hobby. Or better yet, some bitch to squeeze some kids out with."

The other just stared at him, mirth filling his eyes. "You keep referring to me as this Sesshoo-maclon-"

"_Sesshoumaru_," the hanyou corrected, wincing in agitation at even caring if the other said his brother's name right or not, regardless that it was a pretty fucking cool name.

"Right, Sesshoumaru. I don't know anyone by that name. Though I suppose I ought to be elated that you're calling me by a name that means 'Killing Perfection'. I did just save your life after all," the white-haired demon grinned, walking over to him casually like they were the best of buddies.

Inuyasha stuttered in thought. "I'm sorry, did I just hear you say you saved me? I did all the work! You just killed a few scraps in the way, that's it! I'm the one that took down that giantinormous Gotokuneko and his crazy bitch mate and their spawn army of ugly brats, kay thanks," the half-demon huffed, all in one breath.

Deep chuckles brushed easily passed the male's lips before him, causing Inuyasha to blush in embarrassment. "Stupid demon," he grumbled.

"Amusing hanyou," the other quipped easily.

Inuyasha knew well enough that this demon in particular wasn't out to get him, nor did he seem to despise half-demons like him, and was, dare he say it?, more or less curious about him more than anything else. It was especially obvious when he would just fucking STAND there and STARE at him with amused eyes, as if expecting and or encouraging him to go and do something FUNNY.

What a bastard.

"Hanyou," the demon called for his attention. "It's getting dark, we should make camp somewhere-"

"I have a name ya know!" Inuyasha snapped instantly, his mouth shutting the next second as he thought he really didn't wanna be on a first name basis with some creepy demon stalker. "And I'll make my own damn camp, go away already." And with that the hanyou took off toward the other side of forest, one that didn't reek of dead cat bodies and one giant litter box.

Not once noticing the other teen following him.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter end.<em>


	2. Just Another Day Stuck in the Past

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day Stuck in the Past**

He'd found a secluded area near a waterfall that harbored not only a natural hotsprings, but also a hidden cave beneath the surface that you had to swim to (with the exception of a small opening above the cave that only a child's hand could probably fit through). It was probably the most awesome secret base he'd ever had in his entire life!

When the sun had begun falling, Inuyasha took the opportunity to catch some fish and get as much firewood through the tiny opening in the top of the cave so he could cook it.

Taking a deep breath he jumped into the water, squinting in the darkness and swimming toward the entrance to the cave. He gasped for air upon reaching the surface and took a few minutes to catch his breath before hopping out and divesting himself of his clothes. After he made the fire, he laid his clothes out to dry before turning his focus on cooking his fish.

He smiled to himself as he watched the fish warming in the flames. While one side of him was lonely and homesick, he couldn't help but somehow feel at ease with how things had turned out. In the end, it'd be alright after all.

Inuyasha's musings were interrupted as his ears swiveled, catching the sound of air bubbles reaching to the surface from the water below.

What the hell?

He instantly threw wet moss over his fire and backed up, crouching against the darkest corner of the cave with Tetsusaiga in hand. Whatever it was below the surface it was definitely coming up into HIS cave!

His heart started thumping madly. Shit! But he didn't even have the protection of the fire rat robe since it was sopping wet! He cursed his luck and the being that was emerging now from the dark pool.

He heard _it_ breathe and exhale but moving no further into the cave just yet than where it was likely wading in the pool. Then it started to move the next moment, stepping onto the dry rock of the cave.

Inuyasha held his breath.

Minutes… hours… passed it seemed. Why wouldn't the beast just go already! Nothing here to see-

"Hanyou, why are you naked and crouching in the corner like I'm going to attack you?" came that annoyingly familiar voice.

Inuyasha nearly felt his heart pop out of his chest, sagging with an odd sense of relief that he wasn't in any (immediate) danger.

"Are you relieving yourself?"

_What the hell?_

"Will you _shut up!_" Inuyasha hissed in embarrassment. "No I'm not 'relieving' myself, I thought you were some goddamned youkai coming to eat me! I'm not exactly in a great position to defend myself in this cave ya know."

The deep voice at the front of the cave chuckled, sounding as if he was coming closer. "Calm down and take a seat. I'll start the fire."

"But it's all-" Inuyasha's jaw dropped as the cave lit up as a green fire ate away at the moss and seemed to engulf the wetness that lay around the area before turning into the usual red, orange, yellow. "Wow."

The other male smirked, peeling off his outer kimono laying it alongside Inuyasha's to dry.

"Hey, no fair," Inuyasha grumbled as he saw the other only took off his top kimono, the rest of his inner ensemble looking dry.

"Spider silk. Resistant to all forms of fluids."

"Lucky," Inuyasha mumbled as he took a tentative seat across from the other teen.

"Stop looking at me like I'm going to transform on you. I've already expressed enough times that I wish you no harm, hanyou."

Inuyasha growled, ears flattening.

And for whatever messed up reason, that seemed to bring amusement to the other's golden eyes.

"Yes, my apologies, you have a _name_, though I can't call you it if you don't tell me what it is, you know. My name is Touga."

Ears still glued to his skull and a blush still apparent upon his skin, the half-demon tentatively said, "Inuyasha."

Touga seemed to light up almost instantly. "That's a nice name. Inu... Yasha... Yes, I quite like it. It suits you."

"Yeah, I guess," the hanyou said, poking at his fish before pulling it away from the fire and into his mouth. "You can have the other if you want," he said between mouthfuls.

"No, thank you," Touga said, watching him strangely. Inuyasha started twitching.

He did NOT like to be stared at without knowing the reason, and even then he hated it.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he snapped.

"You," came the simple answer.

"If you wanna make some wiseass cracks about me being hanyou-"

Touga rolled his eyes. "That's not it at all."

"Then what-"

"I just find you rather fascinating, is all."

What?

"You what?" Inuyasha said, eye twitching again.

"Your responses to things is never what I expect, and I find that interesting," Touga began to trail off. "Why are you staring at me like that..."

"Because I find you fascinating," Inuyasha mocked, grabbing one of the other fish.

"Really?"

"No."

Silence ensued.

"Why do you keep following me around?" the half-demon finally managed to ask.

"Bored," Touga replied, yawning. "There's nothing particularly interesting to do at home, so I decided to travel. You?"

"Yeah, same," Inuyasha replied, leaving out the "because I jumped down a well that was suppose to take me 500 years into the future but instead I went 500 years back so now I'm stuck here with nothing else to do until I figure out how to get back."

Touga seemed to study the hanyou carefully, something working in that mind of his before his eyes widened with mirth. "We should travel together for a while."

"No," was the instantaneous reply.

"Why not?" the other visibly deflated.

"I didn't have sidekicks back home and I'm not gonna have one now," Inuyasha said dryly. Besides, Kagome and the others didn't count at all!

"I don't mean traveling as a master and servant would, more like comrades," Touga explained.

"Ugh, that sounds a lot worse somehow."

"Besides if anyone would be the sidekick it'd be you."

"Excuse me!"

Touga laughed, lying down. "There's no harm in traveling together for a while, is there? It'd be less lonely for the both of us, and I've no doubt we'd win any battle that came our way."

He just had to mention battle and word it so that Inuyasha was more of an asset than a hindrance, didn't he? Damn it all.

"Fine," he relented. "But the second you piss me off, I'm goin' my own way."

"Deal," Touga smiled widely, fangs glinting in the fire light as he got up once more and sat down next to Inuyasha. "It's a promise then?"

"Yeah, sure..." Inuyasha said slowly, trying to unsuccessfully scoot away from the other boy that was starting to invade his personal space.

"Great, then it's settled. We'll start traveling together tomorrow!" And with that Touga jerked the hanyou forward by his hair, crashing their mouths together.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter end.<em>


	3. Observations

**Chapter 3: Observations**

The next day they walked along the path they were on in complete and utter silence. One with his arms secured tightly over his chest and a scowl plastered across his face, while the other smiled rather jovially, a swollen bump peeping out beneath the fringe of his white hair.

Inuyasha had not, to say the least, been very happy at all when Touga had crushed their mouths together and then slobbered all over him like an excited puppy with a new toy the other night.

He'd just gotten overly excited at having a companion who he could… do companiony things with, someone that his parents hadn't chosen for him to associate with, someone that was more who he wanted to associate with... and so he'd sorta fell back into his old pup ways when the other boy had agreed to traveling with him...

And then before Touga realized what had happened a bright light flashed before his eyes before it promptly turned to black for no more than a few seconds. He'd blinked then, owlishly, as he stared over at the red-faced, hyperventilating hanyou, wondering when he'd let his guard down to where none of his warning bells went off at the oncoming attack of Inuyasha's fist to his face.

He then broke out into a chorus of laughter, allowing the next smack that came his way to hit him dead on. He noted that Inuyasha hadn't put the full force of his strength into it at all, and that it had been nothing more than to save face.

And he'd told the hanyou as much the next moment.

_That_, he'd admitted later to himself, had been a highly unwise move on his part.

Especially since now, the morning after, the inuhanyou still refused to not only hit him, but he wouldn't talk to him either. Not even so much as a warning growl when Touga would purposefully walk a little too close to the other.

Touga deflated as his hundredth attempt to engage the half-demon failed yet again. He was beside himself with frustration! What was he suppose to do to get back on speaking terms with the other that he hadn't already _tried?_

It's not like he could just command Inuyasha to do as he wished; his new comrade wasn't one of his family's servants, nor was he some simpering bureaucrat trying to climb the social ranks by way of ass kissing.

Touga slowed his pace as a soft smile spread over his features as he gazed at the moody male in front of him in not only appreciation but in respect as well.

That was, perhaps, the biggest reason he'd been so drawn to the half-demon in the first place. Because, whether it was from ignorance or rebellion, Inuyasha didn't seem to give a wit about stations and ranks. And due to that he'd treated Touga like anyone else, and that by far was the most refreshing thing about him.

Touga's thoughts, however, came to an abrupt end as the alarms in his head suddenly went off.

Inuyasha smacked the back of his head lightly. "What's got you all in a daze," the half-demon asked like it was the most painful thing he'd ever had to do.

_Wow..._ Touga thought. "You have a lot of pride, don't you?" was what he hadn't meant to say aloud. He winced, just waiting for the tickly smack that was sure to come for that comment.

It didn't.

Inuyasha's attention was elsewhere, ears twitching every which way as he seemed to be looking through the dense forest around them.

A warning chill went down Touga's spine the next moment.

And that was when he realized the warning bells from earlier hadn't been because of Inuyasha, it was because...

His eyes widened.

They were completely surrounded.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter end.<em>


	4. Threat in the West

**Chapter 4: Threat in the West**

They were surrounded.

_And by drakon no less_... Touga's lip curled in revulsion. How he despised drakon, almost as much as he despised cats.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want!" Inuyasha yelled at the beings hiding amongst the trees.

_What cowards_, Touga thought, eyes hardening when he realized whose clan this was; their scents were unmistakable. "I know you're out there! Did you really think I wouldn't know you were about, stalking? Show yourself! Or are you so cowardly you'd hide behind your underlings!"

A low, hard hiss reverberated amongst the dragons at the lack of respect the dog showed their master. The rustling in the leaves grew in harmony with the drakon's agitation. The sound, however, dwindled as they begun emerging from the undergrowth slowly.

"Ugh, dragons... I thought I smelled something foul," Inuyasha grumbled to himself more than anything, wrinkling his nose as his hand remained steady on Tetsusaiga's hilt, unsure of whether they were a threat or not. And until he knew for sure he'd bide his time.

"It's unlike you to not rush into battle, hanyou-" Touga began to whisper as the drakon's leader walked up to the front, many yards away from them.

"Shut up already, you don't even know me," Inuyasha spit back.

Touga snorted at the other's brash reply; while he'd hardly known the half-demon for very long he was still easy to read. He was impulsive and hot headed, but seemed to think things through when they were really needed. And most of the time, Touga laughed to himself, he was just plain _lucky_.

But of all those things, he knew the other was strong. Very strong, if his aura was anything to go by; perhaps even stronger than himself.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Touga?" a deep, sultry voice said from across the field.

Touga merely curled his lip, only acknowledging the other with silence and an icy glare that Inuyasha thought rivaled even that of Sesshoumaru's.

Inuyasha surveyed the guy that seemed to command the other drakon. His hair was an eerily familiar gray, his eyes blood red and a strange oval marking adorning his forehead, hidden slightly behind bangs. All in all, the half-demon didn't see anything very impressive about the guy at all and wondered why the hell he was even their "leader" to begin with.

He did, however, flinch when those haunting eyes turned on him next.

"And who do we have here? A hanyou? Touga, have you stooped so low in your rebellion that you'd keep the company of a half-breed?" the head dragon said in distaste, all the while his red eyes trailing over the half-demon's body. "Though, I suppose he's not at all bad looking; only in that do I commend you in your choice."

"Your foul mouth has no limits, does it? Nor does that wretched mind of yours," Touga sneered. "Take your underlings and go back to your bog."

"And here I thought you and I could have a little reunion after such a long time. My clan did travel so far to take up council with the daiyoukai after all, and to have run into you along our way to the palace must be something only Fate had a hand in," the drakon leered, his dark silver hair swinging out from behind him. "If you wish, I'll even allow your little pet there to join us. I've never had the chance to see what a half-dog demon tastes like-"

"-the hell are you calling pet?" Inuyasha burst out as Touga's reply overrode his.

"I will rip you to shreds if you even think to touch him," Touga growled threateningly. "Leave now, or I won't hesitate in sending you back to your family in pieces, Ryuukotsusei!"

Inuyasha's heart stopped.

W-What had Touga just...

"I will throw those words right back at you, dog! ATTACK!" the dragon called fiercely.

Inuyasha didn't have time to think on what his companion had just called the dragon... all he had time to do was take one look at Touga's surprised face before he vaulted into action.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter end.<em>


	5. When Push Comes to Shove

**Chapter 5: When Push Comes to Shove  
><strong>

"If you wish, I'll even allow your little pet there to join us. I've never had the chance to know what a half-dog tastes like."

Inuyasha's eyes squinted at that. Blurghh... he needed to go wash out his mind with soap to get that nasty image out of his head! Like he'd ever let a dragon near him like that!

He'd been so engrossed with being... well, _grossed out_, that he'd nearly choked on his own gagging when his travel buddy (he refused to call that stalker a "friend" just yet) snapped instantaneously in reaction to the dragon's words.

"I will rip you to shreds if you even think to touch him," Touga had all but roared, the look on his face more vicious than the half-demon had ever seen from him, or thought possible. Inuyasha could only stare, wide-eyed at the other male.

_Man, with how much malice he just said that with he'd easily rival my quick temper and Sesshoumaru's cruelty_... Inuyasha paused in his thoughts as his imagination took off without his consent and decided to betray him further with what it conjured up. It was quite possibly the most ludicrous, insane, _nastiest_ thing he'd ever had pop up in his head in the many decades that he'd lived. _Oh my god, with his temper and his looks, Touga could easily be the lovechild of my brother and me! What if I'm not in the past but... in the... future… OHMYGOD!_

Regardless that he knew males couldn't bear children the thought still affected him so much that he could do nothing more than shake his head back and forth frantically, nearly retching in his own mouth, before pushing that traitorous thought to the far, _far_, **_FAR_** recesses of his mind.

A growly sound emitted from deep within Touga's chest, drawing Inuyasha's attention as he continued to make his threat clear to the dragon before them.

"Leave now, or I won't hesitate in sending you back to your family in _pieces_, Ryuukotsusei!"

That was about the time Inuyasha's heart nearly stopped- his breath had done as much- as his eyes went as wide as saucers.

_R- Ryuu- kot-..._

"ATTACK!"

The half-demon shook his head clear again. Whether Touga had said what he thought he said or not could wait. Right now he had to focus on the dozen drakon zeroing in on them from all sides, because apparently- from the look of shock adorning his face- Touga had just made the biggest, dumbest bluff ever.

"You're _such_ an idiot," Inuyasha bit out, huffing as he took up a defensive stance behind the inuyoukai.

"Shut the hell up," Touga ground out between his fangs, shifting so he, too, was now back to back with his friend.

Inuyasha snorted, glad the other male had come out of his temporary stupor. _That was more the spirit_, he nodded to himself, flexing his claws. "When this is over, you have a helluva lot of explaining to do!" Inuyasha yelled out as the first drakon struck out at him with its long scaly arms and sharp claws.

"Yeah right, about _what _exactly," Touga gasped out, feinting to the right a bit before regrounding himself and slicing in an upwards arc with his now faintly glowing green claws. The drakon cried out in agony as its skin sizzled before bursting out into brilliant flames. His chaotic throes ran him directly into his clan members, the flames spreading via contact.

Touga allowed himself a small- though smug- smile.

"Ouch. That can't be a fun way to go," Inuyasha commented off-handedly from behind the demon, the majority of his attention on the dragons that kept coming at him, one after the other.

He growled to himself in annoyance. Using his fists only was getting boring _fast_. Maybe he really should take this a bit more seriously and just whip out Tetsusai-

"_**Inuyasha!**_" Touga yelled out before tackling him to the ground, knocking the air out of him.

When he finally caught his breath again- and his sight returned- he glared hard at the male on top of him, ready to let loose the verbal (and possibly physical) beating the other had coming to him.

He stopped short, however, when he noticed smoke billowing from Touga's back, his mind finally recognizing the scent of melting leather and seared flesh.

And blood. He could smell... so much blood...

"T-Touga?" Inuyasha nudged the prone figure lying on top of him. When he gently moved his body from underneath the youkai's to closer inspect his injuries he heard a pained moan pass the demon's lips. And when his eyes moved to the grievous injury adorning Touga's back, he couldn't do much else but inhale sharply at what he saw. Through the tatters of Touga's outer kimono, Inuyasha spied the blackened, marred skin beneath. It hadn't been flowing blood he'd smelt earlier, it had been the burnt, now nearly charcoal-like blood that welled up in his back.

Inuyasha had to wretch his face away from the sight because he was almost certain he spied the other's backbone beneath a few clumps of now dead muscle and flesh. He inhaled sharply through his mouth as he tried to control his gag reflex.

That inhale, however, quickly morphed into a rumbling growl as Inuyasha caught the dark hisses of exhilaration sounding around them. Those fucking dragons... were going to pay! Inuyasha snarled, fists clenching.

His eyes turned sharply to the one that had been the cause of Touga's wound.

"How sweet. The big dog protecting the weaker one. When will that disgrace to demon kind learn; no one can win against my Thunder Bullet attack," the dragon Inuyasha was now sure was the same Ryuukotsusei he'd fought in his time said scathingly. "Now, I believe it's your turn, little hanyou," his voice shook with excitement as he raised his clawed hand to summon forth his greatest attack!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter end.<em>


	6. The Difference Between Us

**Chapter 6: The Difference Between Us**

"Shut the hell up already; you talk way too much," Inuyasha snapped as he stood up slowly, an ominous shadow covering his facial features. As he set his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt he mumbled to himself, "I've beaten you once already, and the lack of strength in your attack, along with your age, ain't nothing compared to the experienced you back then..."

"What was that, half-breed." Ryuukotsusei's red eyes narrowed dangerously.

The hanyou's chest rumbled with an irritated sigh. "I said, I'm about to kick your ass good and proper. No way in hell am I gonna let you leave here unscathed after that cheap shot you took earlier!" Inuyasha yelled out.

_Not after you hurt Touga..._ _That dumbass_, he thought as he glanced down at the still unconscious figure. _You shouldn't have taken that hit for me, I would've been fine! I survived this asshole's bullet attack when he was fully matured. There's no way an attack from this little shit version of him would do more than tickle me, much less injure me like it did you._

"Huh, we shall see," the dragon made a disgusted noise through his nose before yelling out, "Thunder Bullet Attack!"

Inuyasha growled in irritation as his hand left Tetsusaiga's hilt as he, instead, leant down and scooped up the prone body of his... _friend_, slinging him over his shoulder in one quick movement. Only when his cargo was secured did he turn his attention back to the dragon's attack.

And just as the crackling energy sphere came within five feet of him he did a simple side step to the left and dodged it. He looked over at the drakon leader as the blast collided instead with one of Ryuukotsusei's henchmen.

"This is ridiculous. Fighting you at this point isn't even worth it to me," the hanyou groused, bored. "Maybe when you're older it'll be a bit more challenging."

And with that said, the half-demon turned in a set direction and merely began walking, his mouth and brows pulled into a concerned frown despite his words.

He really needed to get Touga to some form of water so he could clean out his wounds. While he was full demon and would heal eventually, Inuyasha knew dragon magic- no matter how powerful or weak the caster it came from might be- wasn't something to scoff at. It was a form of ancient magic, the kind that, if left in a wound unattended for too long, would corrode the skin and enter the bloodstream. If that were to happen you were shit outta luck because it would continue to accelerate inside the body until all of your internal organs crumbled, one by one. All in all, dragon magic to any living being could be the most devastating poison if it didn't kill you outright first.

And that was why he needed to get Touga out of here and away from all these stinking dragons.

"_HALF-BREED!"_ Ryuukotsusei roared, outraged. How dare he look down upon him, and in front of his subordinates no less?

Inuyasha paused and threw an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"You may have been able to easily dodge one mere bullet, but let's see if you can do the same when there's _one-hundred_ of them!"

Golden eyes narrowed the next second, knowing the dragon was to the point of desperation to save face, and most certainly not bluffing.

"_**THUNDER BULLET BARRAGE!"**_

A huge, blinding light enshrouded the area as Ryuukotsusei released his power before the light settled back to normal the next moment, revealing in its place one-hundred massive energy balls, poised in the air before the irate demon. He moved his hand forward sharply, and the assault began as he directed their path toward the hanyou.

"DODGE THIS IF YOU CAN, HALF-BREED!"

Inuyasha focused up, shifting his weight to one side as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, his father's fang transforming into all its full potential. Youki swirled around him violently, mirroring his mood as he called upon the one technique that was sure to scare the pants off of his opponents.

A whirling resonation thrummed through the air as the fang changed its appearance to reflect its active power.

Inuyasha grinned, raising the Tetsusaiga.

"A... black blade?" Ryuukotsusei scrutinized.

"_Meido... Zangetsuha!_" the hanyou bellowed, bringing the fang down in a wide arc. The meido crescents sliced through the air at the dragon's bullets, meeting them head on in the middle of the battlefield.

The collision sparked in the air, the dragons all holding their breaths in awe as the half-demon's attack actually _invited_ their commander's deadly bullets into their dark abyss.

The next second and it was all over. No attack continued on to either opposing party as Ryuukotsusei's bullet barrage had been sucked into Meido Zangetsuha's never ending vortex, and Meido Zangetsuha's attack ceasing as its duty had already been carried out.

The dragon seemed beside himself in fury as he looked on at the expressionless half-breed. He was about to raise his claws again in attack when the other spoke.

"If you try it again, I'll send that same attack right back at you and all your little followers," Inuyasha threatened.

The dragon glared nastily as he lowered his arm. He hissed to his comrades in their ancient language and they all started retreating into the woods.

"This is far from a victory for you, half-breed! Next time we meet in battle you won't be so lucky, and neither will that spineless youkai you carry like livestock. Of this I will guarantee!" Ryuukotsusei vowed before following his men and disappearing into the dense foliage.

Neither Inuyasha nor Touga would ever realize the truth in which the dragon spoke his words, at least not until it was entirely too late.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter end.<em>

**Next time on Weirdness Through the Well****:**  
>All I want is for stupid Touga to stfu and let me do this one thing for him, but no. He's got to go and be difficult. Why is he making such a big deal of me undressing and helping him wash the wound inflicted by an attack that had originally been meant for me?<p> 


	7. Cleanse

_Weirdness Through the Well_**  
>Chapter 7: Cleanse<strong>

So the dragons had finally the sense to evacuate the area in surrender. If only for the time being.

He could live with that.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh as he sheathed his sword. He repositioned Touga into his arms and took off at a dead run into the forest.

"N-North," came a hushed voice.

The hanyou didn't pause in his movement as he sent the semi-conscious male an odd look.

"There's... a spring... north of here," the youkai clarified, his voice strained.

Inuyasha's course changed, and soon enough they'd arrived at a fairly secluded hotsprings.

He set Touga against a nearby boulder and sniffed around the area for any medicinal herbs. Upon finding none he returned to his companion. And nearly fell over his own feet at what the other was trying to do.

"H-Hey! Careful! You shouldn't be moving around, idiot!" Inuyasha snapped as he carefully pulled Touga's hands away from his armor.

"I need to bathe my wounds, as well as my... clothes- _ttcchh!_" Touga hissed having pulled a bit too hastily at his tunic.

"I'll do it, asshole! Just..." Inuyasha exasperated before taking a calming breath. "Just let me do this..."

Touga stared for a long moment.

"What!" Inuyasha snapped, not comfortable at all with the look he was receiving. Fucking hell, every time he tried to do something nice people would look at him like he'd only ever done bad stuff his entire life! Every. Damn. Time!

"Why?"

"Why _what?_"

"Why are you... Why do you _want_ to do this for me when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself?" Touga asked, despite the fact that he did nothing to stop the hanyou's hands, which had already set into motion.

Inuyasha sighed. "You took that attack for me, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but your hanyou body-"

Inuyasha's head snapped up so fast it took the demon by surprise and he shrunk back a bit. "_My__hanyou__body_ has endured enough in my lifetime to know what it _can_ and _can__'__t_ take. And that puny shit the dragon boasted was an _attack_ woulda been nothing. Especially when I'm wearing the robe of the fire rat."

"The robe... of the... fire rat?" Touga asked, his eyes trained curiously on the half-demon's ensemble, tugging lightly at one of the sleeves.

"Yeah, my old man gave it to me, or actually... he gave it to my mother to protect her. She gave it to me before she died," Inuyasha explained, completely preoccupied with how to undo Touga's intricately tied obi to realize what he'd just said. Had he, he'd have been horrified at having told this near stranger such personal information. Information that he still felt pain over whenever he thought about it.

_Damn, __this __thing __is __a __pain __in __the __ass! __It __looks __every __bit __as __hoity __toity __as __Sesshoumaru__'__s, __too! __It__'__s__mocking __me __with __its __smugness! __Stupid __Sesshoumaru __cloth!_ the hanyou growled to himself as he continued to struggle with the sash.

"It's rather coarse material," the demon commented offhandedly, his eyes giving the only indication to his amusement with how frustrated the other was becoming.

"Yeah, well, whaddaya expect? It's. Fire. Rat. Fur. Those little shits can withstand a ton of crap, and they'd have to since they primarily dwell in volcanic areas and any other hot place they can find."

"Volcanoes?" Touga barely believed that. He hated the heat, which obviously meant then that every other being in existence hated it as well. Well, unless the "heat" involved sweaty limbs entwined in the moment of passion and...

Touga blinked as he felt a stir of something in his lap. His eyes rounded a bit as he looked down.

Inuyasha's hands were entirely too close to his groin...

He gulped, a light flush encompassing his otherwise pale skin.

"Mhmm," the hanyou murmured, biting his lower lip in intense concentration before- "AHA! Gotchya, you tightass little fucker! Trying to be stingy and difficult like that bastard! Take that!" Inuyasha yelled out in victory as he pulled Touga's obi from around his waist and flung it into a nearby tree.

Touga gaped at Inuyasha's actions as he tried to focus on anything other than the fact that the half-demon was now stripping as well.

"I- uh... I assume you're referring to that friend of yours when you called my obi a 'bastard' and 'stingy'..." was the lame response he came up with.

"Mhm," the hanyou mumbled offhandedly, before focusing in on the next task. "Now come on, take your kimono off and get into the water."

Inuyasha finished removing his own garments before taking care to loosely fold them and place them safely on a boulder. Stepping into steaming springs, he allowed his eyes to roll into the back of his head as he took a seat, leaning back into a natural bank. "Dear gods this feels wonderful..."

Touga's cheeks bloomed red, and he quickly undressed before moving into the warm springs to hide it within the heat of the pool. Once seated, his eyes flitted over to the basking hanyou whose own golden orbs were closed in, what appeared to be, absolute bliss.

As his gaze lingered, couldn't help but admire Inuyasha's slick physique, wet and arched at such a provocative angle against the rocks behind them... The demon gulped at the thoughts his mind- and certain lower body parts- were now entertaining.

He exhaled hotly, looking away.

Warriors did it all the time when active in duty and away from their women... But with how skittish the half-demon was at times he felt very unsure as to how- and if- he should approach his current- ahem, he thought, looking down at his growing erection- dilemma.

Would the hanyou flee from him?

Touga sighed before reasserting himself as he opened his mouth with a new determination. Either he'd be taken up on the offer or he'd have another very large bump on his head... either way... what could it hurt to ask aside from his pride? Of which he didn't have much of in the first place.

"Inuyasha... would you be horribly opposed to-" his mouth snapped shut abruptly as he realized the intense golden eyes staring over at him, as if for the first time. He continued to gape as he also noticed the half-demon's hand moving rhythmically beneath the water- When did he move it there?- working his own rigid flesh.

All Touga could do was stare as the hanyou moved closer to him slowly, before pausing before his face and asking, "Would I be opposed... to what?"

* * *

><p><em>Chapter end.<em>


End file.
